


I Only Have Eyes For You

by chashkieh



Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: luciferprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Established Deckerstar: some moms at Trixie school are jealous and Chloe accidentally hears them talking about her. Lucifer reminds how remarkable she is for him.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407214
Comments: 18
Kudos: 266





	I Only Have Eyes For You

**Author's Note:**

> Too short, I know, but I hope it's okay ;) Thanks for reading!

_“I can’t believe she was able to catch such a fine specimen, that Detective,”  
  
“I know, right. I mean, how did she even find the time?” _

_“Oh, I bet she seduced him,”_

  
Chloe couldn’t help but overhear the other moms who were early in the PTA room. She really wanted to give them a piece of her mind then but deemed it senseless. She doesn’t have to explain herself to anyone about her life choices, really. 

“Ignore them, Chloe,” That British accent from that fancy British man she so loved spoke, “You are exquisite, and therefore I only have eyes for you. Truly.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“But, if you want me to tell them off, I would.”  
  
“No, it’s all good.”  
  
“If you’re certain. Well, shall we?”

Lucifer offered up his hand, and Chloe took it and went inside the meeting area. The gossiping women stopped their chit chat momentarily when the couple entered the room as if they’re royalty. They chose a seat far outback and settled, waited for the homeroom adviser to make her appearance.

Of course, the women stared at them -- well, mostly at Lucifer -- but the latter never took his eyes off Chloe to the point that said woman was finding it annoying.

“Can you dial down on the intense stare, babe? I don’t want to be the center of attention,” The Detective whispered, making eye contact at the Devil who just smirked.

“Well, Detective, much as I love your confidence, they are not paying attention to you,” 

“ _Great_.”  
  
“Which is why _I_ am. If you so desire, I will let them know that I am irrevocably yours as you are mine. Maybe then, they’ll lose interest.”

Chloe blushed at this as if she were love-struck for the first time. He was sweet and infuriating, just the same. 

“Is that so?”  
  
“Hhmm.” 

The Detective slowly leaned in for a kiss, but before their lips could touch, Lucifer had to comment, “PDA. I love it.” and then met her lips.

The kiss was brief, just in time for when the homeroom adviser finally arrived. The women who were there with them turned their heads, seething in jealousy, but the Devil could care less about them. And if ever they give his Detective and her offspring a hard time, he'll make sure to repay the same courtesy tenfolds. 


End file.
